1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to teething apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant teething arrangement wherein the same is arranged to provide for a plurality of soothing teething components for use by an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teething structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art to assist in the exercise and soothing of an infant during the teething process, wherein such patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,149; 3,653,386; and 4,577,632.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient and readily employed structure for use by an infant incorporating both safety and effectiveness in the soothing of an infant's gums in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.